


What Makes The Home

by brassmama



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's favorite thing about the brownstone he and Phil get together is the master bathroom. Clint's favorite, favorite thing about the brownstone he and Phil get together is Phil. And bubbles. Bubbles are good, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes The Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Makes The Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688020) by [Westgate (Harkpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate). 



 

Also hosted at parakaproductions [here](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20Makes%20a%20Home.mp3), where you can also download it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
